It's Wedding Season
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Chase and Brooke. ONESHOT. It's Lucas' and Peyton's wedding. You'd think Julian and Sam would get in the way of them, but that never happens. CAUTION: Slutty wedding sex is referred to.


Mia was singing up on stage, and Brooke was sitting all alone at the bar. He was the bartender; why not ask her if she wants a drink? "Hey Brooke Davis," Chase whispered. She looked up. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. Brooke shook her head. No, she did not want a drink. She had probably broken up with that guy he saw earlier. Despite her words, Chase made a Long Island Ice-tea and gave it to her. Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but Chase raised his hand. "No, it's on the house. You seemed like you needed it."

Brooke took the drink and sipped a little bit from the yellow straw. "Thanks Chase," she said in a scruffy, low tone. Then she finished half of it in about five seconds. Chase wiped his hands with a blue ragged, towel and walked over to the other side to watch Mia. Then he heard something hit the bar. "What's wrong with guys?" Brooke said, louder this time. Chase laughed and walked back to the side of the bar.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he put his hands on the lower level of the bar and crossed his left foot over his right foot. He loosened his tie and smiled, trying to be calm.

Brooke sighed. "It's not fair. It's not fair at all. Fair would be Lucas not cheating on me, fair would be you not leaving me, fair would be Owen not leaving when I said I wanted a kid, and fair would be Julian staying. Hey, but don't get me wrong, I always knew Peyton and Lucas were meant to be, but it still hurts. Everything still hurts," she ranted. Chase chuckled and Brooke sipped her drink again. "I'm sorry, I just need to know."

Chase was now the one sighing. "Brooke, but where would we be? If Lucas didn't cheat on you, Peyton wouldn't be here. She'd still be in L.A. and you'd be off wherever you were that week. If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have been as successful, I was holding you back Davis. If Owen didn't run off, you wouldn't have had Sam. And if Julian didn't leave, you wouldn't be here talking to me."

"I guess. But it's still not fair. I could still have all these things. I could have had Sam and still be with you. This could've been our wedding. I could be holding a baby if Owen didn't leave. And if Julian stayed, I would have him, and I'd be dancing with him," Brooke said as she played with her fingers.

Chase dropped the towel and walked out of the bar. He held his hand out for Brooke to grab. She shook her head. "One of those wishes can be fulfilled. I mean, Julian isn't here, but I am."

Brooke grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her in. Her ear was touching his, and even though it was Peyton and Lucas' wedding, they could feel eyes on them. "You know, you make a damn good argument Adams," she whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "I kind of missed you Brooke Davis," he said, a little bit too loud.

"And I missed that you use my whole name," Brooke joked. They now looked at each other and laughed. "_And _I guess I missed you Chase Adams."

The song ended and Brooke and Chase broke up. Chase went back to the bar and Brooke sat down at her table. "I'm going to take a short break and Sheryl Brown is going to play," Mia said straight into the microphone. She walked up to the bar and sat down. She slumped. Chase immediately made her a drink and gave it to her, even though she was underage. Mia drank a little bit. "So, have you had any slutty wedding sex yet?" she muttered.

Chase smiled. "No, but we can change that," he jokingly said.

"Really, you haven't? So none with Brooke," Mia stated.

Chase's eyes narrowed. _Wait, what? _"Do you know, what you are asking me?"

"You and Chase? What happened to Julian?" Peyton asked, when she came out of nowhere.

Brooke laughed. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked over towards the bar.

Peyton looked at what Brooke was looking at. "Seriously, Brooke, I saw you two dancing. What's the deal?" she pried.

"Nothing P. it's just a dance. I told him how sad I was, and I brought up dancing, and he offered to dance. So I took the offer," Brooke explained. Peyton's eyes widened. "Really, it was nothing."

"Okay, because you know Mia really likes him. Don't get me wrong, you guys were really cute, but they are together now. Not you and him." Peyton did make a good point. They were cute together, but it wasn't there time. It was there time five years ago. And Chase blew it; he broke up with her, just because she was more focused on her work. Brooke feels dumb now. She shouldn't have been all into her work. Repeating Chase's words, look where she is; her 'mother' stole her company away from her, she had gotten attacked, and Sam left her. She felt like crying just thinking about it.

The wedding ended and Brooke helped clean up. She heard footsteps behind her, Sam? Brooke was hopeful; she wanted Sam to be there, she wanted Sam to be behind her, she wanted Sam to hug her and say that she misses her too much. "Brooke," a man's voice said.

No, it wasn't Sam. It wasn't a girl at all. "Julian," Brooke said with a smile on her face. She turned around with her body but left her smile behind. "Why are you here?" she mumbled.

"Lucas invited me. He knew that you were upset about me leaving, so—" Julian said.

"So you just came because Lucas invited you to the wedding? No other reason?" she asked.

Julian looked down. "I didcome for you too," he admitted.

"You _did_?" Brooke asked. Why did he use past tense?

"Yeah, I did. But now, I don't know," Julian said.

Brooke felt like breaking down and crying. She looked down and shuffled her feet. "What do you mean, you don't know?"A tear came out of her eye as she said it.

"I saw you dancing with the bartender guy. It feels like I didn't mean anything for you," Julian said. Even though it might've hurt Brooke, he was telling her the truth. He almost cried when he saw Brooke dancing with that guy; and he hasn't cried since Peyton left him. Julian looked at Brooke. She was looking at her feet and playing with her fingers. He loved that about her.

"Chase," she whispered. "Chase is just an old friend. I talked to him and he asked me to dance, so I accepted. And his girlfriend, Mia, was right there," Brooke explained.

Julian scoffed. "I love you Brooke Davis," he said.

"Don't. Don't say that again," Brooke pleaded. "I don't want you to say it, because I can't say it back. Not yet."

"I love you," Julian repeated.

"Julian, please."

"Say it back, because I'm going back to L.A." he told her.

Brooke raised her hands and slapped them against her sides. "Then why the hell would I say it?"

"So you can come with me," Julian said.

"No," Brooke whispered.

"Why not? I mean, Sam's not with you, there's nothing to worry about," Julian said, without thinking about it.

Brooke sighed. "You jackass," she muttered.

"What?"

Just then, Chase came up to her. "I think you should go," he said to Julian.

Julian laughed and walked away.

"Thank you Chase," Brooke said to him. "I just couldn't deal with that right now."

Chase nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would've called you a while ago," she said. Curiosity spread across Chase's face. "You don't remember?"

_"Well, call me if you need anything. If you need to talk, new carpets, I don't know a husband?"_

Chase looked at the ground and chuckled. Brooke has made him laugh too many times today. "Oh yeah, that. Well, I guess I can't be your husband now since I'm with Mia," he said.

"Yeah, how's that going anyways?" Brooke asked, switching the subject.

He looked down. "It's fine," he lied.

"That's a lie and you know it," Brooke said. Damn, she was good at catching him lie. Probably because she dated him. She can tell when Lucas lies, when Chase lies, and maybe Julian. She cannot tell when Owen lies, because that whole relationship just was a lie. He wasn't right for her, never will be.

He showed a small smile. "It's not that great. She saw us dancing and freaked out." Brooke's eyes widened. "Yeah well since she found out about me losing my virginity to you, she's been a little freaked," Chase said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Chase looked hurt. "No! I didn't forget about the sex, I just forgot that Mia didn't know about our past," Brooke said.

"High school was pretty good for us, wasn't it Brooke?" Chase asked, out of the blue.

Brooke leaned her top half closer to Chase and said in the scruffy tone she has, "It was good for _you_, I mean, you got Brooke Davis." Her right eyebrow crooked up. Chase laughed. "But for _me_, high school was very complicated. It was great, and memorable. But high school is over now, and we can't take any of it back." Brooke shrugged. "But yeah, it was good for _us_." Brooke looked around as Chase cleared his throat. It was pretty awkward now. "Yeah, so I should be going. You should go talk to Mia. She's a nice girl, Chase. Keep her close."

"I will," he said, wishing it was a lie.

Brooke started walking away, but Chase followed her. "What happened with us?" he asked as she was still walking. But then she stopped, turned around and faced him. "I mean, I know that I broke up with you because I said you were too involved with work, and not us. But, when I came back to see Owen, I felt it. Brooke, I know you felt it too. I saw the look on your face when Peyton kissed me. It's the same look Lucas gave her when I kissed her," Chase said.

"Chase, we weren't right. I, just don't know. We messed up."

"Brooke, I just want to say—"

High heels were tapping on the floor. Chase and Brooke both looked up to see Mia walking into the bar. "Mia!" Brooke said with a smile on her face. Honestly, she was glad to get out of the awkward state. Chase smiled. "Well, I'm going to go clean up in the back," Brooke said as she walked out.

"Mia—"

She walked closer. "Chase, I think we have run our course," she said.

"What?" he asked, truly upset.

Again, she walked closer. "Ever since I heard about you and Brooke, it's been awkward. I, I just think you and Brooke still have feelings for each other." Mia kissed his cheek. "You are a great guy." With that, she walked away.

Chase walked back to the bar and made himself a drink. He gulped it in two seconds, and then he made another one. Brooke walked back in after Chase drank another three glasses. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm getting drunk," he simply said as he took a sip of his drink.

She sat on the chair. "And whys that?" She took Chase's glass and drank it herself. She put it back on the bar and nudged for another one.

He poured two more glasses. One for him, and the other for her. They got drunk together, and Chase told Brooke about the breakup. They laughed, and drank, and laughed some more. "Wait," Brooke said in between laughs. "You were going to say something before… Mia walked away—in. What were you going to say?" she asked drunkenly.

He leaned in, and slowly kissed her. She didn't stop it. They kept kissing until one of them dragged the other into a closet and started taking off the others clothes. Half an hour later, Brooke was sitting on the floor naked, sitting next to Chase's naked body. He was lying on the ground and just staring at her. "That's a lot to say," Brooke said, out of breath.

He breathed heavily. "That was some slutty wedding sex…"

Brooke laughed and kissed him again. But this time, it was more romantically. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept kissing his lips. She kissed his cheek before sitting upright again. "So! We have to make a list of things to do," Brooke said.

Chase was immediately confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Brooke smiled and clapped her hand against his bare chest. "You have to talk to me a lot more often, you need to change my carpets." Brooke smiled.

Chase finally knew what Brooke was getting at. "Marry you?" he said seriously. Brooke stared blankly. "I will whenever you are ready Brooke Davis. Nothing is going to break us up this time."

Brooke leaned against the wall and sighed. "That _was _some slutty wedding sex."


End file.
